Happy Christmas
by CrispyCritter88
Summary: Sequel To "Merry Thanksgiving" what happens when Luke and Lorelai return to the real world...ENJOY!
1. Default Chapter

Happy Christmas-Chapter 1  
  
Hey people! This is a follow up to my story "Merry Thanksgiving" so you may want to read that first so this one makes sense( and for those of you who have been waiting for the sequel.ENJOY( ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Sookie I'm here," yelled Lorelai as she entered the home of Jackson and Sookie.  
  
"In the living room" hollered Sookie.  
  
When she walked in Lorelai found little Davy sitting on Sookie's lap and she went over and kissed him on the head, "and hello little man."  
  
"Good morning Sookie! Isn't it great outside," said Lorelai as she sat on the couch.  
  
"Well it's snowing and cold," said Sookie, "why are you so chipper this morning?"  
  
"Because today is the day that Rory comes home for Christmas Break! That means I get her for a whole month will no silly Yale to get in the way."  
  
"Oh of course! How could I forget, I'm so excited to see her! Said Sookie enthusiastically.  
  
"I know me too," said Lorelai looking at the ceiling, "since we missed Thanksgiving together that makes Christmas even more special."  
  
"Ahhh, the mysterious Thanksgiving," said Sookie shifting Davy on her lap.  
  
"She went to the Bahamas, what's mysterious about that? Questioned Lorelai.  
  
"Not HER Thanksgiving," said Sookie "Your Thanksgiving.with LUUKKE."  
  
"Sookie I have told you TEN times, it was nothing too exciting, we went to dinner at his aunts, we stayed there over night, I met some of his friends, we came home," said Lorelai smiling.  
  
"Sure, sure, I still think you're leaving something out?"  
  
"Nope, pretty sure I'm not, ate, drank, slept, he said he loved me, ate some more, played in the snow."  
  
"What???" said Sookie standing up and moving by Lorelai.  
  
"Played in the snow?" questioned Lorelai  
  
"Before that" responded Sookie.  
  
"ate?"  
  
"Um.how about the 'he said he loved me,' screamed Sookie, "how could you not tell me??"  
  
"Well, I don't think it meant anything, we were just caught up in the whole holiday moment, the whole pretend girlfriend thing."  
  
"The whole what thing?? Asked Sookie, "you need to start at the beginning please."  
  
"Well Luke's ex was there, so I pretended to be his girlfriend" said Lorelai looking down at her feet. "so we spent the whole weekend pretending, and I think that when we got back, he just forgot."  
  
"Forgot what?? That you were not his real girlfriend; please Lorelai you two have been the Sam and Diane of Stars Hollow for as long as I can remember. What did you say to him when he said it?"  
  
"I know," said Lorelai as she let out a sigh.  
  
"You know what?" asked Sookie.  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"That's what you said when?"  
  
"That's what I said to Luke when he told me he loved me."  
  
"You said I know? Wha-wha-why??? Why did you say that?? Asked Sookie.  
  
"Because I was frozen, scared, it was a very weird moment."  
  
"Have you talked about it since?" asked Sookie.  
  
"Nope, it's just like it never happened, it's kinda weird," said Lorelai.  
  
"So do you love him??" asked Sookie  
  
"I don't know, I mean no.it's Luke.I don't know."  
  
"Yes it's Luke, but who cares!" said Sookie, "Wow, this is BIG news, I have to go tell Jackson."  
  
"Oh no you don't" said Lorelai standing up, "you tell Jackson, Jackson tells Taylor, Taylor tells Miss Patty, Patty tells the Boston Globe."  
  
"Got it," said Sookie, "We aren't telling anyone."  
  
"Oh little Hamburgers!" said Sookie out of no where.  
  
"What??" asked Lorelai. "That's what I'll make for your wedding to Luke, little hamburgers."  
  
"SOOKIE!" 


	2. Rory's Home

Happy Christmas-Chapter 2 Sequel to "Merry Thanksgiving"  
  
SOOO super sorry for the delays on this story! I've been super busy, but here is a new chapter! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lorelai left Sookie's house with an awkward smile on her face. It felt good to talk to someone about Luke, she'd been holding it in for 3 weeks now.  
  
It was weird to her that every time she saw Luke, she could never bring it up with him, it made her nervous. He was probably just caught up in the moment, she reminded herself.  
  
With that she turned and walked to Luke's for lunch. Rory was supposed to be home later this afternoon, and she'd been so excited she had forgotten to eat. Well, except for the croissant she'd had at Sookies, and the licorice she'd had earlier, and the mallomars.but other then that she had forgotten to eat!  
  
She walked into a swamped Luke's and looked around for a table. She saw Luke at the counter arguing with Taylor about something or another, probably the lack of Christmas decoration that adorned Luke's Diner.  
  
After several minutes of patient waiting, something that wasn't her strong suit, Lorelai walked up to the counter to grab coffee.  
  
"Hey Lorelai," said Luke running past her, "help yourself."  
  
"uhh.you do know that's like telling a kid in a candy store to crazy right?" said Lorelai staring at the coffee pot and donuts.  
  
Luke just gave her a look and ran to fill someone's coffee. "Not in the mood to joke," noted Lorelai as she filled her mug up and grabbed two donuts from the case.  
  
Just as she was about to walk away a man walked up to her, "excuse me miss, can I pay my bill."  
  
"umm."said Lorelai looking at a very busy Luke. "sure, right here."  
  
With that Lorelai jumped into helping Luke, she'd done it before so it really wasn't that big of a deal, but this time it felt a little weird.  
  
After about one hour the place had cleared out and Lorelai and Luke collapsed at the counter. "Thanks." Said Luke looking Lorelai.  
  
"Hey, no problem, as long as I earn free lunch for a year."  
  
"I don't know about a year.." said Luke smiling at her.  
  
"Umm.look Luke, I know this may not be the BEST time, but I've been wanting to talk to you about."  
  
"Yeah I know," said Luke cutting her off, "me too."  
  
"I guess, wow, this is hard," said Lorelai sitting at a table.  
  
Luke walked over and sat next to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," he said putting his hand on hers.  
  
His hand felt so natural there, like that's where it was supposed to be. She looked down at it, mesmerized my how it just fit over hers like a glove.  
  
"I think I was just caught up in the moment," finished Luke.  
  
"See! That's what I told Sookie," said Lorelai.  
  
"You told Sookie?" questioned Luke.  
  
"I had to! I didn't know what to do, I was so confused, I didn't know how I felt.I mean, Luke you told me you loved me and I said 'I know'. I mean what kind of response is that?"  
  
"Its okay" he said getting up and moving to the counter, "it was a mistake."  
  
"Was it?" questioned Lorelai.  
  
Luke looked at her. He knew it wasn't a mistake, but he couldn't tell her that, not after what he'd just found out. "yes." He replied looking down.  
  
"But what if I said." Before she could finish her sentence the bell above the door clanged.  
  
"Rory!" said Luke a flash of relief filling his face.  
  
"Hey Luke!" said Rory. Lorelai turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hey honey!" she said getting up and giving her a hug, you're home!"  
  
"My mom, the best detective on the force," said Rory returning the hug.  
  
"Coffee Luke," said Rory flashing him a smile, "I've been dieing for a cup for days."  
  
"Don't they have coffee at Yale," said Luke pouring her cup. "Yes, but not Luke coffee," she said taking a big sip. She then smiled at her mom and then at Luke, it was good to be back with her family for the holidays. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
So what did Luke just find out??? Stay tuned!... 


	3. Ring Ring

Happy Christmas-Chapter 3 ________________________________________________________________________  
  
At the end of the day Luke walked up to his apartment and buried his head in his hands. It had been one of the longest days, longest YEARS of his life. So many things had happened and he didn't know how to deal with all of them.  
  
First he was married, then divorced.then there was Lorelai, he had finally told her how he'd felt, and her response was 'I know'. He didn't know what that meant, and she was going to tell him, she was going to tell him today.and then it happened.  
  
He told her it was a mistake. And it wasn't a mistake, but now it had to be. In light of what he'd just found out what he told Lorelai had to be a mistake.  
  
He moved over to his bed, and looked at the picture of Nicole that was sitting next to it. It was a picture of the two of them on the cruise, that damn boat, where all his problems had started. Just then his phone rang.  
  
"Hello" said Luke picking up the phone.  
  
"Hey Luke, it's me," said the voice on the other end. She'd called earlier, and Luke was expecting another call back.  
  
"Hey Nicole, thanks for calling back, I was really busy earlier. Did you tell me what I think you told me earlier?" asked Luke into the phone.  
  
"Yes, Luke I'm pregnant."  
  
The words rang in his ears. Nicole was pregnant. As Lorelai would put it he'd finally reproduced.  
  
"I see.and it's mine." Said Luke  
  
"How can you even ask me that!" screamed Nicole, "Who's do you think it is?"  
  
"Well Nicole, we haven't been together for several months, I was just checking," said Luke exasperated, "what did you expect."  
  
"I'm sorry Luke," she said. "I know we haven't been together in awhile, and hell, who knows, you may have moved on and don't even want to deal with me and this baby."  
  
"Nicole, of course I'm dealing with it, I'm not some dead beat.lets meet tomorrow, come to the diner."  
  
"Thanks Luke," she said in a small voice, "I'm sorry if this ruined your plans."  
  
"What plans?" asked Luke  
  
"Well I just assumed that since you and Lorelai went to your aunts for Thanksgiving that the two of you were together."  
  
Luke laughed "no, we're just friends.just friends."  
  
"Well good," said Nicole, "bye Luke."  
  
"Bye."  
  
On her end Nicole hung up the phone and smiled."and you're going to stay just friends," she said to know one in particular."No one beats me."  
  
Luke hung up the phone and sighed. How did Nicole know Lorelai came with me for thanksgiving? He thought. But then he figured he must have just told her one time and forgot.  
  
Now he had to tell Lorelai, before she heard from someone else. He gathered this things and headed out of the diner. 


	4. I have to tell you

"Rory, I'm so glad you're home!" said Lorelai as she maneuvered her way through a very messy living room.  
  
"Me too," said Rory, as she picked up a pizza box and sat down on the couch. "And I'd say I'm home just in time, any later and I wouldn't be able to find you in this heap."  
  
"Hey, I've been very busy," Lorelai replied defensively. "Not all of us have been out gallivanting at Yale and in the Bahamas."  
  
"Oh the Bahamas, I miss it," said Rory examining her own tan arm with admiration, "I miss the sun."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah" said Lorelai, "and your poor mother was stuck getting pale in the snow all by herself."  
  
"You had Luke," said Rory raising her eyebrows up and down.  
  
"Luke, yeah I had Luke alright," said Lorelai retreating to the kitchen. Lorelai frowned at the thought of Luke. He'd been so quick to dismiss what he had said to her, he didn't even seem to care that he had said he loved her.  
  
"What did you guys do?" asked Rory, "You haven't talked much about it."  
  
"Oh it was nice," said Lorelai, "But I missed my daughter!" she added diverting the conversation.  
  
"Way to avoid the questions Nixon," said Rory sitting at the table.  
  
"I just don't want to talk about Luke right now," said Lorelai, "I want to eat! Lets order some pizza."  
  
The girls ordered pizza and sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
*********  
  
"Honey, what are you doing out there?" Babette's voice pierced Luke's ears. He'd been pacing by Lorelai's house for what seemed like hours now, and he was damn cold.  
  
"I'm just checking her sprinklers, go back inside," barked Luke.  
  
"Babe, it's FREEZING, if those sprinklers aren't blown out now then it's too darn late," yelled Babette.  
  
"Thanks, I'll go inside."  
  
Babette stared at Luke as he entered making sure, he wasn't lying. "Damn nosey town," said Luke under his breath.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Lorelai and Rory were sitting on the couch next to an empty pizza box when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"You get it," said Lorelai looking at her daughter.  
  
"But I'm a guest now," said Rory, "you get it."  
  
"PLEASEEEE." begged Lorelai.  
  
"Fine, I'll get it, I'm headed over to Lane's anyway."  
  
With that Rory went and answered the door. "Hey Luke," said Rory as she headed out the door, "mom's in the living room."  
  
"Where are you going?" questioned Luke to Rory.  
  
"To Lane's house, I haven't seen her since I've been back."  
  
"Shouldn't you wear a coat? It's like 0 degrees out," said Luke looking at her funny.  
  
"Yes dad," said Rory grabbing her coat, "see ya!"  
  
Luke had no choice anymore; he walked in the living room and found Lorelai sitting on the couch in sweats and a tank top. She looked so sexy and loveable; he wanted to run over and throw his arms around her and tell her everything was going to be different from now on.  
  
Lorelai looked over her shoulder and sat up quickly "Luke, what are you doing here?" she asked. She was happy to see him, but he looked concerned.  
  
"Uh, Luke you look like you're about to puke come sit down," she said ushering him over to the couch.  
  
"Lorelai.I.I need to tell you something.." 


	5. I'm going to be a Father

Happy Christmas-Chapter 4 Thanks for all the reviews people( Hope you are enjoying this story.sorry it's been a little dramatic, I'll see if I can lighten it up a little( ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Luke what is it?" said Lorelai as concern fell over her face.  
  
Luke walked over to her and sat next to her on the couch.  
  
"Well, about today.I'm sorry I was so short with you," he said looking down at his hands. "It's just that some things have happened, and I need to."  
  
"Luke, it's okay" said Lorelai cutting him off, "I should have just let you come to me, you would have talked to me if you were ready." She reached her arm around his shoulder and smiled at him.  
  
He couldn't take it, she was being so nice, so understanding, Nicole would never be like this, Nicole would never make him feel the way he did this moment; with her arm around him and her smile.  
  
"She's pregnant," he finally said flatly.  
  
"What?" asked Lorelai, "whose pregnant?"  
  
"Nic.." started Luke  
  
"Nicole's pregnant," said Lorelai finishing his sentence. "Wow, I mean this is.this is huge Luke."  
  
Lorelai smiled but inside her heart had just broken into a thousand pieces. That 'I'm about to puke' look that Luke had on his face earlier, well she was pretty damn sure that it now graced her face.  
  
"Wow, I don't know what to say," said Lorelai her hand falling off of Luke's shoulder."Congratulations I guess."  
  
"I know it's a big shocker, she told me this morning, and then she just called, and I had to come see you."  
  
"Why?" asked Lorelai standing up.  
  
"Because, I wanted you to hear from me, not from some second hand gossip," answered Luke standing up next to her. "I mean, I know you probably really don't care that much."  
  
"Don't care?" questioned Lorelai, "Of course I care, I care deeply, I mean you're one of my best friends, and wow you're going to be a dad."  
  
"Is that the only reason you care?" asked Luke inching closer to her.  
  
"I guess it has to be," replied Lorelai as she rested her hand on Luke's chest.  
  
Lorelai could feel the tears growing in her eyes, the same ones that she felt when Luke had told her he married Nicole. But why? Why this crying, it was stupid, I mean it was just Luke right?  
  
Luke looked at Lorelai as a tear slipped. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying, I mean I never cry," said Lorelai.  
  
Luke couldn't take it any longer; he grabbed Lorelai and held her against him. The two sat in that embrace for several minutes and Luke finally broke it and wiped his hand across her cheek.  
  
"I hate this," he said  
  
"I know," said Lorelai, "but hey," she smiled through her tears, "you are going to be a great father."  
  
"I'm going to be a father," repeated Luke, "wow." 


	6. Twizlers and Wine

Sitting alone in her New York loft Nicole smiled. She'd finally one. She'd found the one thing that would keep her with Luke, and keep him away from Lorelai. Luke was too responsible to dump someone who was having his child, and too gullible to not think it was true.  
  
Slowly she got up and began packing her bags; she was headed to Stars Hollow to see her husband. *****************************  
  
When Rory walked into her house she found her mother sitting on the couch with a bag of twizlers, two bags of chips and a bottle of wine. "Oh god mom, what happened?" asked Rory sitting down next to her mother.  
  
"Luke.baby.dad.wow," was all Lorelai managed to say.  
  
"You're having Luke's baby?? Screamed Rory.  
  
This snapped Lorelai out of it. "No, no.Nicole is."  
  
"Wow, this is huge," said Rory sitting down next to her mother and grabbing a bag of chips. She knew her mother must be dieing inside.  
  
"I know it's huge, I'm so happy for them," said Lorelai looking at her daughter.  
  
"No you're not," responded Rory.  
  
"Yes, yes I am," said Lorelai back.  
  
"Mom you can't lie to me, Nicole is icky, we don't want any icky Nicole off spring running around Stars Hollow."  
  
They both sat in silence for a moment, and then Lorelai said it, "I can't love him now can I?"  
  
Rory looked over at her mother in shock, "You do love him, don't you?"  
  
"I don't know, but now I can't, I don't have that option. I mean, the option to love Luke has always just kinda been there, and now.now it's gone." Tears began to well up in her eyes again.  
  
"Okay are we sure it's Luke's baby.I mean they haven't been together in awhile," asked Rory, rational as always.  
  
"I didn't ask., I guess I just assumed.I have to go."  
  
"Mom where are you going?" screamed Rory as she watched her mother leave the front door.  
  
********************************************* Luke was wiping down the counter when he saw the flash of brunette coming running into his diner.  
  
"Lorelai, what are you doing here? Nicole is on her way and."  
  
"I know Luke, I know," said Lorelai gasping for air.  
  
"I just have to ask.are you sure it's yours?"  
  
"What?" asked Luke "yes.I mean I think."  
  
"So you aren't sure if the baby Nicole is carrying is yours? Or if the baby even exists?"  
  
"You have some nerve," came an all too familiar voice from behind her.  
  
"Nicole".said Luke, "Lorelai was just."  
  
"I know what she's was just doing Luke, and now I think she should leave."  
  
Lorelai looked at Luke for some sort of support, but he just looked down.  
  
"Fine, I'm leaving.bye Nicole, Luke," said Lorelai, "as she brushed passed Nicole and headed outside.  
  
*******************  
  
"That woman will never quit will she," gasped Nicole as she walked up to Luke.  
  
"We're friends Nicole, she's just worried about me," said Luke, exasperated at the same conversation they'd had ten million times.  
  
"Friends.why don't you just admit that you love her Luke, do you even care about me at all!" screamed Nicole.  
  
"Yes of course I care about this baby.and you," said Luke  
  
"So if there was no baby, then there'd be no us right?" questioned Nicole.  
  
"What are you saying?" Luke asked.  
  
"I know that you and Lorelai were dating, I know you took her to your aunt's for Thanksgiving, and that you two were parading around happy as can be." "How do you know all this, are you spying on me Nicole?" asked Luke walking toward her.  
  
"I ran into Jenny, in New York," said Nicole, "she was all too happy to tell me about your perfect new girlfriend Lorelai, and how she'd never seen you so happy."  
  
Luke smiled; it was true, he'd never been as happy as he was that weekend.  
  
"Nicole, we were faking it.my ex was there I wanted to make her jealous, so Lorelai helped out."  
  
"She's always there when you need her isn't she," screamed Nicole, "so tell me Luke, why are you here with me then?"  
  
"Because I'm not a dead beat Nicole, I'm not going to leave you alone, with our baby." He saw Nicole's eyes widen and he softened his tone. "It's not that I don't love you Nicole, or that I don't want to be with you.it's just all happening so fast."  
  
"So you do love me Luke?" asked Nicole  
  
"I.." said Luke looking down "I can."  
  
"Don't bother, I'm not pregnant," said Nicole, "I just didn't know how else to keep you," she added rubbing her hand along Luke's face with affection, "I just love you so much."  
  
"Damn it Nicole, this is low, even for you.I have to go find."  
  
"Find what Luke," said Nicole cutting him off. "She'll never love you ya know, if she wanted to she would have by now."  
  
Luke knew it was true, but it didn't matter, he just had to get out of that diner, he had to breathe, he had to find Lorelai Gilmore. 


	7. And So the end is near

Ahhhh...Closure. I know some of you want to kill me because I didn't finish this story...so here you go! I hope you enjoy it! And I may be working on a new one soon after I get a few other loose ends tied up! I hope you have enjoyed this little series of mine. Thanks for all the support, patients and reviews...with out further ado! The final chapter! DRUM ROLL!!!!!!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Luke ran out into the middle of the town park, he looked around like a lost puppy, trying to find where Lorelai had run off too.  
  
Behind him, a defeated Nicole climbed into her car. She was persistent, but she wasn't dumb. She knew what would happen: he'd find her, there would be some clever banter between them, and then they'd go back to being friends. When it came to Luke and Lorelai they could never commit. A small smile spread across her face as she thought of this.  
  
"Lorelai," screamed Luke to no one in particular. Actually, it wasn't to no one in particular, it was to a crowd of on lookers. The people of Stars Hollow had as much invested in the Luke and Lorelai saga as they themselves did; they wanted to know what was happening.  
  
"What's going on?" screamed Patty running out of her dance studio.  
  
"Nicole's not pregnant," said Kirk coming up behind her.  
  
"And now Luke's trying to find Lorelai," finished Lane.  
  
Rory Gilmore emerged from the crowd and went and stood next to Luke. Luke felt the air shift and looked down at her. "Rory, where's your mom?"  
  
"I don't know Luke," said Rory, "Why?"  
  
"I just need to find her and tell her something..." said Luke, not wanting to admit his intentions.  
  
"Tell her what?" asked Rory looking at him, "you can tell me ya know."  
  
Luke sighed, "I do know I can tell you Rory, I just need to tell her first."  
  
Rory knew at that moment that Luke wasn't going to be jerking her mother around anymore, he was serious this time.  
  
"I think she went to the house," said Rory pointing down the street.  
  
Luke reached down to the girl who had always been like a daughter to him and grabbed her into a hug, "Thanks." He ran off toward the Gilmore house.  
  
"What did he say?" asked the ever growing crowd as Rory approached them.  
  
"I think he loves my mom," was all she could say as she ushered the on lookers into Luke's Diner. "Let's give them some privacy people."  
  
Lane followed her lead, and started pushing people toward the door.  
  
"But I need to go home," said Babbett.  
  
"Not now, first lets all have some pie." When she saw the hesitation of the crowd Lane added, "On Luke."  
  
Free food in Stars Hollow was like gold, so of course everyone followed the two girls into the diner.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Lorelai," screamed Luke as he entered her house. He wasn't even sure what he was going to say, or how she was going to react, he just knew that he was where he was suppose to be.  
  
"Lorelai, I know you are here," he said louder working his way through the house.  
  
"Luke, go away," a voice from the living room finally answered him.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about earlier," she said looking over at him, "I didn't mean to accuse you or Nicole of anything, it's none of my business if you two want to spawn little lawyer-diner-flannel wearing-bad hair dye job children."  
  
"I'm not here looking for apologizes," he said walking over and sitting next to her on the couch.  
  
As he sat down, Lorelai shifted and moved her body away from his, "then what do you want? Do you want me to throw her a baby shower?"  
  
"Would you quit with the damn sarcasm," yelled Luke getting angry.  
  
He was hardly ever like that with her, and it made her stop and look at him  
  
"Nicole's not pregnant," he said looking down at his hands.  
  
Lorelai felt this extreme amount of guilt and relief rush over her at the same time. "God Luke, I....I didn't know I'm sorry." She moved closer to him and put her hand on his back, "I know you wanted it to work out."  
  
"That's just it Lorelai, I didn't want it to happen."  
  
Lorelai looked at him, "you don't want to have kids?" she questioned, "Is it the jam hands thing? Because I promise they grow out of it."  
  
Luke chuckled lightly, "no, I just don't want Nicole to have my kids," he said grabbing Lorelai's hand off his shoulder and holding it in his own.  
  
Lorelai's heart was beating a million miles an hour, what was Luke saying?  
  
"I'm not sure I follow," she said looking in his eyes. Tears had started to form in her eyes.  
  
"When I have kids, I want them to be with someone I love, someone I care about; my best friend."  
  
Lorelai couldn't even respond because tears were falling down her cheeks like rain now. She wasn't a crier, she was a strong person, but she was overcome with emotion.  
  
Luke continued, "Lorelai, I want to have diner-inn-talkative-flannel wearing-complicated children."  
  
Lorelai finally composed herself..."Luke are you saying?"  
  
"Lorelai, I told you earlier this year that I thought I loved you, but I was wrong, I KNOW I love you." He reached his hand up and caressed a tear that was falling down her cheek.  
  
"I love you too," she said softly looking at him.  
  
Luke reached his hand up and cupped her chin, slowly he pulled her lips into his, so that they were sharing the same air; and then he kissed her.  
  
It was the most passionate kiss either of them had ever shared. Tears mixed with smiles as they hugged and kissed again.  
  
"Well I guess we better go to the diner," said Luke pulling away from her.  
  
"What? Why are you hungry, because the diner is the last thing on my mind right now Luke Danes," said Lorelai running her hands down her chest.  
  
"Yes well, the entire town is gathered there, waiting to see what just happened with us."  
  
Lorelai smiled and pushed him down onto his back on her couch; crawling on top of him she kissed him and said "Let them wait."  
  
Luke smiled in agreement and leaned into her.  
  
"And Luke," she said looking in his eyes.  
  
"Yes," he said smiling up at her.  
  
"I'm not complicated."  
  
The End 


End file.
